I GOT HER!
by DeathTheKidSymmetry88
Summary: Kid and Crona oneshots...2 chapters T for now
1. Chapter 1

Death: I really couldn't help my self..."Sorry."=D This is after the last episode.

* * *

"Hey Kid have you seen Crona?" Maka asked me.

"No..."

"Should I go get her-"

"I'm sure she just doesn't know how to deal with going back school...She may think were mad at her."

"Maybe your right...But I still think I should go check her."

"If it makes you any better I'll check on her during lunch."

"Thanks Kid." She smiled.

I smirked "No problem."

* * *

"So did you see her?" Maka asked during lunch.

"Yeah she felt sick an-"

"Is she ok?...oh...Sorry"

"As I was saying She felt sick and didn't want to worry you."

"As long as she ok."

"Well..."

"Kid what's wrong?" She held up a book.

"I think she may have the flue or something."

"Are you sure I need to go-"

"You can't!" I said a little to loudly.

"Why not."She apparently didn't notice.

"Um...I-it may be contagious"

"But-"

"I'm sure she'll be _just_ fine."

-After School-

Kid walked back home quietly in till his phone broke the silence.

"Hey Kid." It was Liz.

"There's a huge sale going on right now so I may be a while. Patty also wanted to go to the Zoo so we may be back late."

"Ok...Please remember to buy symmetrical clothes-"She hanged up.

He smirked "I'll have the house all to myself...Just perfect."

Arriving at his house he locked the font door. After making sure no one was home he walked past the main rooms stopping at the eighth door. Pulling out a key from his pocket the opened the door. And losing it back up once inside. He stared down the long hall way to the stairs. When he got there he stared hearing mumbles of some sort. He finality got to the door that led to a room. Opening the door the mumbles stopped.

"Good Afternoon Crona." She was right where he left her tied to the bed post Her hair was a little messed up ,but he could excuse that for a minute." ┬ " (┬ =Drool)

Crona Prov

"..." He removed the blindfold allowing me to see. I just turned my head away glaring at the wall.

"What?...Are you mad at me?" He pouted.

"~"

The bed squeaked when he sat down. "You know." he cupped my chin forcing to to face him."Your really cute when your mad."

"/^/"

"Well it's your fault really." His hand sneaked under my dress running up my leg.

"O/^/O"

"If you weren't so goddam cute you wouldn't be stuck in this situation now would you?"

"/-/"

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"T/^/T"

"I know how to break that." He lead down.

I felt something warm and wet run up my leg. "St-stop."

"See." he smirked climbing on top of me. "I can make you do anything." He met are lips I gasped when I felt something warm on my lip,his tongue. His tongue entered my mouth exploring every inch of it. I slowly pushed his tongue out and letting my tongue enter his mouth. After a minute or two he pulled away. "My my aren't you sweet." he licked my chin.

"C-c-c-can you untie me?...Please."

"Hm...Nope." he started biting my ear. "We don't want you running away now would we?"

"Wh-who's we?"He pulled away and smirked.

"Would you like to see?"

* * *

Death: Please tell me what you think I was bored so I put faces I couldn't help myself Sorry.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

" Would you like to see?"

"Y-y-yes...um...H-h-have I seen him before."

"You've never seen him ,but he's always watching you."

"I-I-I-Is he short?"

He smirked "He's actually quite big for his age."

"Where is he?...I don't see him.."I looked around.

"OK then lets play hot or cold." Kidd nibbled on her ear. "I tell you if your close.

"How am I suppose to look if I'm tied?"He took a key from his pocket and undid the locks on my hands."Um...m-m-my legs are still tied."

"You only need your hand...Your stating to get hot." I slowly put my hand on his jacket. Looking for a pocket ,but didn't find one.

"Your getting very cold."I moved lower checking his pant's pockets all I felt was a key like object..._key like_... "Your very hot now."

"Is he in your pocket?"

"No a little lower."

"A little lo-...Oh..."I then under stood what he met for now the was a bulge in the middle of his pants. Ragnarok explained it to me when I asked him where baby came from.

"Here let me help you." He grabbed my hands leading them to the rim of his pants.

"W-w-w-wait."He undid the button and made my hand pull the zipper. He was about to put my hand in there when I yelled. "A bath!...I-I-I-I-I need a bath...um...please..."

"What?..I clearly saw you enter the showers yesterday." He put my hand down. "Besides you look very hot when your sweaty." He licked my neck ending under my ear.

"Please...Kid-k-k-k-kun." I felt my face warm up. _Was he stalking me?_

"Alright...come on." He quickly unlock my legs suddenly putting hand cuffs on me.

"B-b-b- but I don't know-"

"I already told you we didn't want you running away."He said as he fix his pants. "Shall we head to my room then."

"Ok..." I tired to take off the hand cuffs but unfortunately they were real. _Where dose he get all this stuff. _After 8 doors 6 hallways and 4 secret doors we finally got there with another secret door than led to his closet. I was amazed by the size of his room I knew this house was big ,but I didn't think it was this big. I so distracted I didn't notice that we were already in his shower.

"Your choice Crona a shower or a relaxing bathtub?"

"Um...I don't know how to deal with choosing which one."

"In that case why don't _we_ use the tub?"He took off his jacket.

"Ok...wait we? T/-/T I don't know how to deal with taking a bath with _him_."

"Don't worry he won't come out yet...I'd be afraid he mite attack you."He chuckled darkly at his own wrong joke. "Let's get started." He pulled my dress up to my hip before I stated to squirm. "How I'm I suppose to bath you if you won't keep still?"

"/ "Your not suppose to..I-I-I-I can deal with bathing myself..."

"Yeah but I can't." With one quick movement the dress was on the floor. " - " I cowered away looking down.

"Could you please get in." A smile escaped my lips when I noticed he was looking away and took off the hand cuffs. I quickly got out of the rest of my clothing. Getting in the water that was apparently turned on. "Now what would you prefer strawberry or vanilla?" he still wasn't looking.

"V-v-vanilla." he dump something in the bath that made it bubble.

"So I'm guessing you want to use the vanilla shampoo?" All I did was stare into his soft honey eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."He poured some water on my head...Some very cold water.

"I-I-I-I-I-It's c-c-c-c-"

"Cold?"

"Yes..."I turned around to look at him. "Why?"

"You'll get dandruff if you bath with warm water."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-"He dropped more cold water I dived down into the bubbles.

"Crona...Crona~...If you don't come out I'll go in."I came out afraid that he really would come in. Quickly scurrying to the other side away from Kid. "Crona get over here." I shook my head. "Crona."I kept shaking my head. He smirked. "In that case." He started to undo his shirt buttons by the fourth button I knew he was serious ,so I went back. "That's more like it."He smiled as he continue to wash my hair putting the shampoo more cold water and conditioner...and more cold water. "There all done...Now."I turned around at a bad time he was taking off his shirt ,and was about to take off his pants when he notice me staring and smirked. "You can watch if you like." For some reason I couldn't look away. He slowly pulled his pants down smirking the whole time. As soon as he pulled his boxers down I turned around. "Don't even think about leaving Crona." He warned as he walked into the shower closing the door to prevent from making a mess. As soon as he closed the door I turned back around slowly. Seeing he was inside ,but the walls were clear and it really didn't hide him at all I could see him clearly as he washed his hair I couldn't help but stare at one particular area...Right between his legs. A small chuckle was heard he seemed to have noticed me.

"I don't know how to deal with being Kid's prisoner." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Death: There's the second chapter please review if you would like me to continue...I will update Nya soon please wait alittle ...


	3. Chapter 3

Death:Sorry it took me for ever. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

"I don't know hoe to deal with being Kid's prisoner."There's gotta be a way out of here...Come to think of it...Ragnarok hasn't talked for a while.

"If your wondering where Ragnarok is he's probably sleeping." I turned to the shower to see he had a towel on his hip ,but could still she some stuff.

"-/-"

"That knockout gas was made to put Ragnarok to sleep."

"W-w-w-why?" I kept looked at the bubbles not noticing he was besides me.

"Why?"He cupped my chin. "So he wouldn't disturber us of course." He quickly kissed me my face truing bright red. As I looked away. "Here's some clothes ,so you can change."

"/-/"

"Or I could change you?" I slowly grabbed the clothes from his hands. "That's better...Here's a towel."

"Um...I-i-i-i-it's to small." I said noticing it barely covered anything.

"Man, you know what to say to make me horny don't you?"

I quickly dried myself but stopped when I noticed something. "A-a-are these yours?" I stuttered looking at the black boxers.

"Hm...Maybe?"

"Okay... T/T"

"I'll be turned on even more if you don't ware them...You'll be tied to a bed with your legs open. Every time I enter I'll see-"

"Kid where home!" Liz voice rang through the house echoing.

"Liz."I took a breath about to yell ,but a hand covered my mouth.

"Don't even try yelling...If I hear anything while I'm gone you'll be in some real shit." I nodded scared of his grin. "Good girl." He let me go and picked up his pant's taking out a _key_. He went out locking the door.

_**Kid prov**_

"There was no reason to scream Liz! I bet you even woke up the neighbors!"

"Do we even have neighbors? Not many people would like to live by a Death god."

"Fine if we _had _neighbors you would have woken them up." He sighed "Please refrain from yelling in this house...please"

"Yes sir." Patty saluted.

"We ate out ,so where gowning to sleep...Good night."

"Yeah, good night." I walked to the kitchen after making two sandwiches I headed to the room. Crona was sitting on the bed noticing me she scurried to a corner. "I brought you some dinner." I knelt down besides her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"/" I bit down on one trying to get Crona to eat the other.

"In that case." I kissed her licking her bottom lip. She didn't open her mouth ,so I did the next best thing. I bit her lower lip opening her mouth. I pushed the chewed food into her mouth. "Open you mouth next time." I was about to bite the other one when she took it from my hand. She started to eat it. "Is something wrong Crona?...You seem rather unhappy."

She was silent for a while. "Medusa would lock me in a dark room...you chained me to a dark room...Medusa never let me out...you did...Medusa never feed me...you made some for me...I don't know how to deal with it!."Tears stated flowing down her cheeks.

"Crona there's no reason to cry." I patted her head as her shoulders hitched with every sob.

"Why do you treat me so differently even though I'm still the prisoner?"

"Crona her intention were bad there were punishment to make you insane. Mine are...well more out of selfishness. I wanted to keep you all to my self." I laughed nervously. "How about this if you'll stay here and not escape this can be your prison cell."

I expected a rather rude response but what she said surprised me. "Okay."

"What?"

"Okay as long as I stay here I won't be lonely." She smiled.

"Let's go to sleep Crona." I motion to the bed. She reluctantly got on. "Good night Crona." I whispered into her ear biting it softly.

"G-g-goodnight." She squeaked.

_**Crona prov**_

"You want me to what?" I asked Maka.

"I want you to give this to Marie-sensei." She said handing me a book.

"Be careful on your way there remember don't go through the forest." she warned.

"Okay." Headed down the trail. "Bye Maka!" I waved.

"Bye!"She waved back.

After a while I noticed a black tail sticking out of a bush.

"Agh! That little shit got away!"

"Um...excuse me sir..A-a-are you stuck?"

He jumped up landing on his feet. "Me stuck no ,no I was just...looking for my dinner."He scratched his head. "I seemed to have misplaced it." He was a fox with Three scars on the right side of his head.

"Maybe if we retrace your steps we can find it."

"No it's long gone ,but..thank..you..anyway." He slowed down when he saw me.

"Um...S-s-sir your drooling." I backed away slowly.

"Oh sorry." He wiped his mouth. "So, what's a little cutie like you doing out here." He got on all fours circling me.

"I-I-I-I'm delivering a book to Marie-sensei."

"Hm..Isn't rather foolish to send a cute girl, like yourself, to do an something in the middle of the day."

"N-no I don't think." His bushy tail ran over my face. "Achoo!"

"Oh sorry." He counted to circle around me. "So where dose this...teacher live?"

"In a cabinet around the forest."

"Well wouldn't it be easier to go through the forest than all the way around."

"But Maka said not to go through the forest."

"Yes but it's getting dark out don't you think. Besides how will she ever know." There was a twinkle in his eye and some other emotion I could not recognize.

"You won't tell her right."

"No, but you better hurry before it gets dark. Not all wolfs are as friendlily as me."

"Thank you Mr. Wolf." I headed to the through forest. Getting there a lot faster without disturbances. I knocked on the door "Marie-sensei!"

"C-c-come in!"

I walked in. Here's the book Maka borrowed from you."

"Aw~ how sweet of you." She closed the door.

"You look different."

"Oh must be my new makeup." She laughed awkwardly.

"Marie-sensei why is your voice different?"

"I seemed to have a cold."

"Marie-sensei why are your eye's brighter?"

"To see you better honey there contacts."

"Marie-sensei why is your nose bigger?"

"To smell you better."

"Marie-sensei why-"

"You know what that's in of!" She tackled me to the floor. Her wing falling. "Mr. Wolf!"

"Seriously I thought I did a good job in disguising myself to."

"Where's Marie-sensei?"

He leaned closer and whispered, "I..ate..her."

"My blood black. I'm sorry if it's not tasty!"I covered my head.

"Don't worry I won't eat you. It would be such a wast to eat such a cute little thing." he played my hair.

"Th-then what an I for."

"For fun." His tongue ran up my face. "Though you look very tasty...It's hard to resist." He bit down on my ear nibbling and sucking on it.

"Mr.W-w-wolf-"

"Names Kid."

"Um...Kid wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you doing."

"Well, I plan to keep you for my self you and then rape you."

"What dose rape mean?"

"Hu? You don't know what rape means?"

"No."

"It means I'm gonna fuck you."

"What dose fuck you me-"

"Seriously kid don't you know anything!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Aw forget it!" He got up. "I'll rape you next time! Tell that friend of yours to explain what Fuck means."

"What do you mean next time." The room stared going into a blur.

"Crona wake up." I opened my eyes.

"Hu? Where's Mr. Wolf?"

"Mr...Wolf?"

"...Nothing..."

"Well I have to go to school...so can you please let go?"

"Wh-" I looked down noticing that I was on top of him and hugging him. Jumpimg up I said sorry.

"It's okay I really enjoyed it but I can't be late to school. Other wise Liz would have entered."

"Um...when do I go to school?"

"That's a good question." He said while putting clothes on. "I think about it." He stopped at the door. "Crona if I hear anyone saying your here. When I get back you will be punish."

"Okay." I looked at the ground.

"What? No good bye kiss?"

"Hu?" I looked up as he met my lips. "O/3/O"

"See you later." He closed the door. Leaving me in complete shock.

"I don't know how to deal with good bye kisses."

* * *

Death: Please review.


End file.
